


You Are My Sunshine

by TurkiePie



Category: DSOCRP RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hospitalized, M/M, Sickfic, this will be slightly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkiePie/pseuds/TurkiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vio had been comatose for month because of the sickness he had. He won't survive and his end is near. What will happened to his beloved family? They couldn't save him from his serious sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is actually a story based on a song, "You are my sunshine." but people already know the song, right? So, this is another story I wrote, based on OCs.  
> Matt Robbins and Kyle Robbins aren't mine, they're belong my friends! Check them on Twitter: @herothletic and @kanashxmi  
> Enjoy!

Vio had sick. He has been hospitalized for weeks, even months. His heartbeat started to be slow, oxygen mask had put on for helping his breathing. His friends had visited him, also his mates, Rivaine and Ryan. He also received many 'get well soon' wishes along with the beautiful flowers. Matt had always visiting him along with Kyle, their son. Kyle always wanted Vio for going back to their mansion, but Matt always said, "We need to wait your mom to get awake first."

Although, Matt didn't believe the fact that his husband got a cancer, precisely a lung cancer. Did he hide this sickness from his family? Let himself dying slowly? If it was the fact—no, Vio wouldn't hide it from him. He just know it since last week they were hanging out in their house, in the morning. 

_\---_

_The_ _Robbins Household was taking their breakfast together. In general, they were having pancakes and waffles, milk and coffee as their breakfast drink. The family had a great time in chattering. Laughing, giggling and smile, most of the stories were from Matt. Even he told the story, Vio and Kyle didn't believe on what he told, but unless they felt entertained._

_Abruptly, Vio covered his mouth as he coughed, feeling that he can't breathe. When he checked his hand, there was red liquid on his palm. It was a blood. With the other hand, he held his chest where he thought his lungs were, trying to breathe in and out, it felt the same and uncomfortable. Matt and Kyle went silence, their eyes were widened. The older ravenette immediately approaching the other ravenette and grabbing his shoulders in worry. "Vio, are you alright? Let me get you to the hospital!"_

_Hospital, he said. He hated the hospital so much, mostly mental hospital. He tried to deny what Matt said, so. "I-It's alright I'm fi—" His words got cut off by him got picked up by the older ravenette and carried him while leading Kyle to go to the car. Vio didn't have energy to fight, he just let him carrying him into the car and drove to the hospital, despite the fact he hated the place._

_\---_

Matt shook his head at the memory, back then the doctor told him that he got lung cancer and must be hospitalized for the cure. Once he thought that cancer couldn't get recovered if it had gone to the worst stadium, but then Vio had got the worst stadium of cancer. The doctors were trying to find the cure as soon as possible, they said. Matt was hoping for that and thus, he waited for his husband 24/7 straight. He only gone home for eating and sleep. Whenever he visited him, he always asked the doctors if they had found the cure or not, or asking if Vio had survived from the cancer. But, he got the unexpected answers, Vio wouldn't survive from it. 

He was really disappointed on the news, but he wanted him to alive. Without Vio, it felt so empty inside. Nothing could made the hole in the wall of his feelings. He wanted to shout at the doctors on how terrible their works and despite that, he refrained from doing that, only for Vio.

The time he visited him, Vio had awake from his slumber. Matt had brought Kyle with him and a bouquet of various flowers. Rose, Jasmine, Hibiscus, and other beautiful flowers. Vio smiled weakly at him, which was painful for Matt to seeing him smile like that. Kyle hugged the lad not too tight since he was just awaken, patting the kid's head gently before shifting his gaze towards Matt. The older stiffened as he held his lover's hand and squeezed it. "...You're awake."

"...Yes, how long I have unconscious?" He asked, batting his eyelashes slowly. 

How long? Matt didn't quite catching up the time on how Vio had unconscious, even at the same time, he thought he had died for so long. He lowered his gaze as he sighed. "Around... a month or so?" He said, rather unsure about his answer since he really didn't calculate it.

 "....I see." Vio sighed through the mask, closed his eyes briefly as he gazed away. "I wonder what will happened..."

Matt bit his lower lip, what if he told him that he will die soon? —No, he wouldn't be die, it was impossible to happened. But, what if it was true? He was debating with his mind if he would tell the truth or not. Instead, he heard Kyle shouted cheerfully across the room.

"Mom! Let's go home! I miss mom for being around the house. Dad felt lonely too!" The child said, taking Vio home wasn't the right choice for Matt but...the nurse wouldn't allow them to do it. Kyle was right, he felt lonely without him around.

"If only... If only I allow to going out from the hospital, Kyle. So, mom will go home. Is..that right, Matt?"

Matt slightly flinched at the question, blinking at Vio and Kyle as he smiled quite bitter. "Yeah... I hope so." He mumbled, lowering his gaze from them as he looked away.

Vio saw on how bitter he was, he was sort of...confused. What was wrong with him? It might something was bothering him so he decided to ask. "...What's wrong, Matt?"

He asked for it,  _he asked._ He didn't know on how he supposed to tell about his condition, telling the truth or not? But, his mind said that he shouldn't tell the lie to him or he will lose him. At the other side of his mind, he had been told that he supposed to tell the lie, so Vio would felt safe even he wouldn't. After debating with his mind, he took a deep breath before let it out. His breathing started to get shaky as he answered. "I... Listen Vio, you should trust me on this," He held his hand tightly as he tried to calm himself down. "...You were no longer safe, you... you will be dead, soon. You couldn't survive from your cancer. I want to tell this for your own sake, darling. I..." He paused. He felt his nose sting, his voice was getting hoarse and his throat felt dry.

But, the other pressed a finger on his lips, to silenced him in this minute. His lips, their corners were tugging upwards and forming into a smile, the genuine smile of Vio Dionysus Robbins. "It's alright. I will be alright. Now, should you... Should you take Kyle to home now? I will be fine. It was getting late." He said, his finger started to stroke his cheek gently. Matt only stood, nodded his head briefly. He said he will be fine, but he didn't know what would be coming within his words. The ravenette return the smile, kissing his forehead and allowing to saying him a goodbye. Leaving him on the hospital bed and...he felt something wrong with it.

\---

The next day was normal since Vio had awake. They had gotten more close, hanging out more often even he let in the hospital room only. Matt told more jokes and Vio laughed, usual day they were spending with each other. Sometimes, when Vio was going to sleep, he asked Matt for singing for him. The other gladly did it, singing him a lullaby until the latter was sleeping. There was something struck inside Matt's mind, other song he wanted to sing, but maybe he would done it, soon.

Further days were the same, until the day where he got called by the hospital. It was a shocking news, he thought before he drove towards the hospital along with their son. He never expecting this quickly, he spent his time with him only for few days and he had gone. He didn't believe that at first, then he led his son towards where Vio supposed to be. It was in his room, he slammed the door open. The nurses were trying to make his heartbeat back with the kind-of electric shock and they did, it seemed God gave him his last seconds to see his family. Vio jolted awake because of it and Matt ran towards his side, gratefully the nurses gave them some time. The ravenette stared at the other, blue orbs locked with blue, those were like soulmates, a perfect soulmates. But, Matt's orbs were started crystallizing like on how he wanted to cry, he didn't want to lose him again, not this time. Vio was perfect for him, the other only smiled softly. He reached out his hand, grabbing Matt's hand gently and squeezing it. Reminding him if he was still here, not yet to be gone. The young child hugged his mother, staring at him with his eyes as he started to sob. This was the worst.

"...Matt? Do you mind to sing again for me for this once..? Before.. that happened." Vio said.

Matt didn't mind that at all but he felt something made him got tugged on his chest, hard to breathe and his ribs started to be like..tighten. He shook his head as an answer, meant that he didn't mind. Taking few deep breaths and letting it out before he started to sang.

"...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when the skies are grey." It made Vio smiled when he heard that, "..I think you know dear, how much I love..you." And the other ravenette closed his eyes, the heartbeat monitor started to formed a thin line and a buzzed noise. Tears started to falling down from the corner of Matt's eyes, so does Kyle. He...had gone. He held his limp, cold hand tightly as he sobbed, continuing the lyric as he could hold back the sob. "...Please don't take...my sunshine away."

Slowly, the nurses told them to move and the doctor burst into the room. Told them to wait in the waiting room, the hospital workers were rushing towards the ICU. Matt could only stare at them going with his tears were streaming down through his face while Kyle was crying on his dad's shirt.

Alas, they had taken their sunshine away.


End file.
